


Unhappily Ever After

by Vasser



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Lynx Lives, Break Up Aftermath, Canon Compliant, Dark Thoughts, Depression, Doomed Relationship, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Unhappy Ending, Violent Thoughts, dark Ash Lynx, ended relationship, kind of, villain Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Reality had never been fair, and life never resulted in a fairytale ending. After everything he had been through the American had thought he would know better than to hope for anything.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Unhappily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that! Something else that has been half done for the longest time that I decided to finish today to get myself going! 
> 
> I have no idea what inspired this frankly absolutely heartbreaking interpretation of something that could have happened if Ash lived but there you go! It's a thing! 😭✨
> 
> Honestly, this and the fic I posted earlier today have really gotten me back into my game! I'm so glad that this means I should be able to continue/finish anything ongoing! ❤️
> 
> Thank you everyone for being so patient with me and I especially want to dedicate this fic to everyone who left such kind and supportive comments on ASPWYBMS when I announced my few-months long hiatus, it really helped to know that so many people supported me and wanted me to get better ❤️
> 
> I love everyone who takes the time to read my fics and I am especially appreciative of everyone who has ever offered my support when stuff has gone seriously wrong x It means the world to me.
> 
> I love you all and I'll post again soon. Maybe even a third time today while I'm already on a roll, who knows?
> 
> ~ Much Love, Vasser x

"It happens, Ash, some people just aren't a good fit," Max had tried to comfort earlier as the blonde just glared and glared at him. He knew that, but he was so sure that he and Eiji were meant to be. Sure, he wasn't naïve enough to believe it would have all been sunshine and rainbows, but he thought that their bond was strong enough to walk through any issues. After everything they had been through and everything Eiji had seen of his world he thought he might understand him enough for everything to work.

Yet everything had gone to hell almost straight away.

First, Eiji had expressed discomfort over the fact that the only way Ash could come with him to Japan was by forging immigration papers. He had tried his hardest to explain that even though he wanted to doing it legitimately wasn't an option; there was still a warrant out for the former gang leader's arrest and if the authorities caught wind that the great Ash Lynx was trying to immigrate to a foreign country they would come for him. His boyfriend had just insisted that there must be a way to do it legally and that Ash was smart enough to try and figure out how.

When they got to Japan at last it only went downhill. Nothing the blonde did was acceptable. The defensive attitude that had naturally ingrained itself into him after nearly a decade of abuse? He needed to be more polite now he was in Japan, and he could drop the attitude now he was safe (as if it was that fucking simple!). The argument he had with Eiji's parents the first time they met? Apparently Ash just needed to accepted that his parents were going to despise him at first and he just had to lay down and take their shit until he could prove he was good enough for their little boy. 

There had been more and more and more petty little arguments and faults and the blonde had yelled that if his boyfriend thought he was doing such a piss-poor job at fitting in then maybe he should just go back to America. It had stung when the Japanese man had calmly and seriously stated that was probably for the best. The next day the blonde had booked his plane ticket and Eiji had done nothing to stop him.

Honestly, he was bitter as all hell but he couldn't bring himself to blame the black-haired man for not trying. He probably had tried to understand but failed miserably. Who could possibly comprehend how damaged that kind of life could leave someone unless they had been through it themselves? There was no way someone who had lived such a good and sheltered life could give Ash the understanding he needed, and he would not be making that mistake again.

Since coming back from his short-lived relationship in Japan (the damn thing didn't even last a year) he had been staying with Max and Jessica while he figured out what to do next. His crimes were too numerous to list and the American authorities wouldn't be forgetting that any time soon, so he was slowly realising his only option would be to slip back into the gang life. It was miserable, and he was desperately wishing that he was still in Japan with Eiji right now. The break-up hadn't stopped the American from loving him...

Ash was damaged goods, though, and he was starting to see that their relationship was destined to fall apart before it even started. Someone as innocent and loyal and kind as his ex-lover couldn't ever possibly understand the wreckage of the blonde's mind. Now he was doomed to just leech off Max and Jessica until he inevitably fell back into the hell of deviance and death.

As soon as he came back onto the scene someone would make a very real attempt on his life again, and this time there would be no Eiji to push Ash through the pain of stitching himself up in order to survive. Next time someone with a vendetta stabbed him he wouldn't make it.

Reality had never been fair, and life never resulted in a fairytale ending. After everything he had been through the American had thought he would know better than to hope for anything. This world was full of liars and thieves and assassins, and the truly good were so few and far between that no one should never expect to live without hardship and pain, surviving only through sweat and blood and tears.

Still, it felt like bullshit that he couldn't even have this one thing...

Entitlement wouldn't achieve anything and Ash knew the only way to survive now was to try to retreat to a time before Eiji and before Banana Fish had fucked up his life, as hard as it would be. All he needed was too be ruthless and cold and calculating. Nothing was going to steal the last thing he had; his life.

Many would believe that Ash was moving into villainy, living his unhappily ever after with darkness in his heart. They wouldn't be wrong, but he no longer cared. Cold and hate and sorrow filled his chest and he resolved to himself that no one else would ever win his affections again. Contrary to popular belief, the blonde had always felt everything far too strongly and deeply. Every single death hurt him, every heartbreak tore him apart, every taunt and insult cut him to his very soul.

From now on he promised himself that he wouldn't make himself be any better than the people who hurt him. From now on every little slight against him would be returned tenfold. No one would get away with wounding him ever again, because Ash was determined to survive this severely fucked up world no matter what it took. 

The American would have to leave tonight. There would be no note saying goodbye or explaining his sudden disappearance. Max and his family could no longer be important to him if he wanted to survive, so he would cut ties entirely and definitively to ensure he never saw them again. He didn't even care if it made them worry (or he couldn't afford to care) so he would let them theorise that he had run off back to Japan or been taken in the night by old enemies. It didn't matter to him what they thought anymore.

If Yut-Lung Lee was still around in New York then maybe they could participate in that fucked up desire Yut-Lung had for the two of them to threaten each other to the end of helping each other reach new heights. The two of them could end up both ruling the city and controlling it as they saw fit if everything went right. As for if it went wrong... Yut-Lung would make excellent practice for getting used to his gun again.


End file.
